


Cas gets impatient

by OverlordWaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bunker Fic, Dominant/Top Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets impatient waiting for Dean to make a move, so he takes it into his own hands and pounces once Sam's gone to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas gets impatient

Cas knew how stubborn Dean could be, but It took him a while to realize that Dean wasn't avoiding him because he was still mad at him. He decided to confirm his suspicions one night, when Sam was asleep in the room down the hall. He popped into Dean's room, right on top of the man as he lay in bed in a teeshirt and boxers. Their eyes met, and within seconds Dean's initial confused comment was lost on his tongue as Cas lowered his body just enough to press his erection against Dean's hips, dragging out a startled moan.

Dean's eyes widened immensely, and then he was reaching up, grabbing Cas by the collars of his trench coat, and dragging him down so their breath mingled. "If this isn't what I think it is…" Dean started, tongue darting to lick his lips as his eyes darted between both of Cas'. Cas just smiled, leaned down and closed the space between them, kissing Dean chastely at first. Pulling back, he looked at Dean, making sure he understood before smirking, leaning back down and ravaging Dean's mouth at last. It felt like victory.

It didn't take long for Dean to let himself go, reaching up and threading his fingers into Cas' hair, groaning into the kiss as his hips jerked up and against Cas' needy heat. It took all of ten seconds between the second kiss and the start of their frantic rutting, Hands racing across too much clothes, trying to strip and be stripped. It took too long to open buttons and man handle shoulders, but finally bare flesh was theirs, and Dean wasted no time marking what was finally his.

His lips latched on to Cas' throat the moment his final shirt was off, big hands roaming down his back and without stopping slipped under the edge of his pants, gripping Cas' firm ass in both hands and grinding them together harder. They said nothing, but their moans and pants spoke for them where exchanged looks could not. They both knew they had waited far too long. This was over due, and now that they had a place to call home and come back to, they could make this work. 

Without fear that he was making the wrong assumptions any more, Cas fumbled for Dean's boxers as his neck was marked with skilled sucks and nips. He shoved a hand easily under the elastic band and grabbed Dean's throbbing cock, pulling it free of it's confines at least, smearing his thumb into the weeping head. "Dean." He groaned in response to the needy little noise that escaped Dean's lips. "I want to fuck you." He stroked Dean in one strong movement, his pants painfully tight now, screaming at him for attention. For Dean.


End file.
